When You Left
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella was pregnant when the Cullens left unknowingly.She had twins.sucking up her sadness, Bella put on a happy face for her children.When Bella goes missing and Charlie has a heart attack,the twins are sent to Alaska to meet their dad. E


**My computer broke. Sorry! **

**):**

**I'm using my grandmother's computer right now.**

**Here's a new story. **

**Please read? **

**Review?**

'_**You Found Me**_**'**

**by**

'_**The Fray**_**'**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Case 21597g:_

_Name: Swan, Isabella Marie_

_Descrp: 5'6, white, dark hair, brown eyes, skinny._

_Case type: Missing person. _

"Benny, have they found her yet?" a young police officer asked, staring at a picture of the beautiful, lovely, sad, Isabella Swan.

There were whispers of suicide, but everyone knew Isabella, Bella for short, couldn't leave her twin children behind. Their names were Christofer Aiden Swan and Alexander Masen Swan_. _These two children were the sweetest, most enchanting children to occupy Forks Elementary school.

Christofer was the shy one, always hiding behind his mother's leg... But Alexander, or Alex, was a refined, independent one. But, to throw off Alex's rough exterior, he was very clumsy. It was easy to see he got that from his mother.

The father of the two children left Forks a month after the babies were conceived. Vanishing into thin air. Bella found out about her pregnancy not too long after Edward left her. She had been brooding, not eating enough to really saturate her needs. But she ignored the aching in her stomach. Wanting death more than anything.

When she found she was pregnant, everything in her life shriveled up and fell to the ground. But, she pulled herself from the dirt, inch by inch. If someone called her an unfit mother, they must be blind. Her children have grown to be the most beautiful charming boys Forks has ever seen.

"No, not yet, Ryan. But, they found traces of foul play in the woods by the swan house. I'm afraid someone could of—" old man Benny's sweet voice was sharply intruded on by the slamming of the police station door. It was Charlie Swan, pulling in a load of papers.

He looked ghostly, his eyes smudged with dark shadows. His once sleeky brown hair had traces of silver all through it. His forehead had wrinkles you could drive a eighteen wheeler through. But, it was plain to see, he was _not _going to let himself lose his daughter. He had posted signs everywhere! On every tree, every bench you could see, there was a picture of Bella Swan's beautiful face.

"Have you found anything, Benny?"Charlie's gruff voice resounded through the dead silent police station. Benny gulped, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Y-yes..." He whispered, not wanting Charlie's anxious eyes on him when he found out the most troubling of news.

"That's great! Ha! What is it?" Charlie asked, his eyes brightening. He didn't even realize how Mrs. Sailer's, the receptionist, eyes grew damp. Or how Ryan's face grew dim. He was blinded by the thought of his daughter back in the safety of his arms.

"Come with me, Charlie..." Benny suggested, his eyes beginning to fill with salty water. Charlie did notice this, though. And when he noticed it, he began noticing everyone else's behavior.

"But... she didn't...? She couldn't have...! She'll come home, my baby will come home! You'll see—!" His strangled voice was broken off by a sheer scream as he fell to the ground.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Ryan screamed, ripping open the vest of Charlie swan as he tried to get air in the man's lungs. He put his head to Charlie's chest, barely hearing it's normally strong thumping.

"Call a bloody ambulance!!" Ryan cried again when no one moved. Everyone was too much in shock. Ryan cried, pulling Charlie into his arms. He ran out to a police car, gently setting Charlie in the passenger seat. He slid across the hood and leapt into the driver's seat. He thrust the keys into the ignition, backing out of the gravel parking lot of Forks Police station. By that time the police officers still inside the building ran out, hopping into cars and throwing the siren on.

Ryan slammed on the gas, flicking the sirens on as he sped through the small town. He made it to the hospital in just a few minutes, slamming on breaks at the door marked "ER". The others arrived a few seconds after.

He lifted Charlie out of the car, noticing the limpness of his body. Ryan ran to the sliding glass doors, screaming "Help!" as he made it through them. He let out a sigh of relief as a male nurse took Charlie from his arms.

They put Charlie on a stretcher immediately, calling out words Ryan couldn't understand. But when they spoke two words, Ryan understood exactly what was happening.

Charlie had a heart attack.

* * *

_**Carlisle Cullen—three days later.**_

"Jasper, where is Alice?" I asked, never leaving my spot at the big leather chair in our living room. Everyone changed in our family when we left Forks. Emmett grew sad, not wrestling Jasper anymore. Poor Jasper, his own emotions would be bad enough, but he had to deal with everyone's... Esme, my beautiful Esme, wont even flash a smile. Our house is beautiful, yes, but it doesn't have the same happiness every other house had... the garden's in our vast acres are gloomy... not filled with hope and joy.

Alice... happy, giggling Alice... She seems to have lost any happiness that gave her the bounce in her step. She has yet to even touch a magazine. She tries to obey Edward's wishes by not looking into Bella's future but it's almost impossible to stop herself, she told me one day. She had said her visions of Bella were the most awful she had seen. At the beginning, something haunted Alice's eye's. Something so morose, she wouldn't even tell me. She just told me it was something that made her hate herself for not seeing. I pondered what it could be.

"She went hunting... she should be back any minute." Just as he said this, Alice leapt into the house through the back door.

"I didn't know—! I didn't see Bella–!" Alice fell to the ground dry sobbing, Jasper was to her in less than a second.

"Alice, what's wrong, honey?" Jasper was frantically trying to get answers, watching his wife struggle to get unneeded air into her lungs.

**Alice**

How could this have happened! Vampires can't..! It's impossible! But as I replayed the picture of Bella's children in my head, it was obvious who the father was. Edward.

An agonized cry rang through the house, coming from the attic. Edward had heard me! Oh God! I forgot!

_I'm so, so sorry, Edward! I didn't see her getting... I mean, I didn't know it was even possible! And Bella, she's—! _My thoughts were halted by three sharp knocks on the door.

I looked three seconds into the future, seeing something that made my eyes widen tremendously. I quickly hid the thought, masking it with those of Jasper. Edward needed to see this with his own two eyes.

* * *

**Review? **

**The next chapters will be longer. **

**Thanks for reading!(:**

**BCVZ**


End file.
